The boot portions of hockey skates typically are constructed of substantially rigid materials. While these rigid constructions generally provide a wearer with suitable protection against impacts from pucks, sticks, and the like, the lack of flexibility in the skate boots—particularly in the upper regions of the skate boots—tends to restrict movement and limits the motions a skater can execute. Further, it is difficult to stitch or otherwise attach many materials to these rigid constructions, thus limiting the design options available to a skate designer.